Emmett And His Baby Making Machine
by TheXMarksTheSpot
Summary: On a summer day Emmett decides to stay inside so Alice has to investigate why? She later finds out why when she sees his Baby Making Machine. Whilst in shock Alice worries. Could this meen danger for the cullens? why would Emmett do this to them?
1. Chapter 1:Alice What's Going On

Chapter 1:Alice-What's Going On?

I walked over and turned the TV on, I then collected the remote from the table and sat down on the sofa. It was a normal Saturday I'd just sit on the sofa all day, everyone was outside. I didn't really care for summer too hot. But for some reason today didn't feel the same because Emmett didn't go with the family today. He's been in his room for two hours straight now, I could here a lot of banging coming from his room. Now I started worrying because after all it's Emmett, no one ever knows what's going on in his mind. Ok, that's enough I can't just sit down here whilst Emmett is upstairs on his own. Why had Rosie left him on his own? I thought she was smart enough to know that you should not leave Emmett on his own. I put the remote down, walked over to the TV and turned it off. I turned around 180 degrees and marched up the stairs. As I reached the top of the stairs I looked at Emmett's door. Why was the door blue? Why was there electric coming out from under the door? Why was there a sign saying Don't come in? Oh what the hell is he up to this time.

"EMMETT" I shouted. He ignored me so I shouted again "EMMETT GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE" this time he didn't ignore me.

"Sorry I'm busy at the moment" he responded.

"Fine then I'll have to go in there myself and find out what the hell your up to" I responded.

I reached out for the door knob, I twisted it and it sent electric waves up my arm, it stung, "ahh that would explain the electricity" I said. _Now how am I going to get in? _I thought. Then I looked at the corners of the door I saw the screws.

"I know, Carlisle's tool box" I said to myself.

I rushed down stairs and walked into Carlisle's new tool shed that he'd just built yesterday. I still don't know why he built himself a tool shed seeing that he only has five tools. A hammer, a glue gun, a saw, a sander and a screw driver. I needed the screw driver to un screw the screws on the door. So I walked up the stairs and un screwed the door, as the door fell in front off me the lock snapped off. I looked inside to find Emmett sitting on his bed and there in front of him a massive machine sat. I looked above the machine and read the sign.

"Baby making machine" I said to myself "What the hell Emmett?" He just continued to fiddle with the machine ignoring what I had said then I snapped off his ear phones and said "EMMETT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"

"GO AWAY!" he replied

"Emmett! For the last time what are you doing?" I said calmly.

"I'm making a Baby Making Machine isn't it obvious" He said sounding smart.

I just walked away from him, I didn't really know what to say because I know that in five minutes the machine will explode in Emmett's face because at the end of the day it was Emmett, he was dumb not smart, he was lazy and smelled badly.

5 minutes later I heard Emmett's boisterous voice as he said "Finally it is complete" as he burst into a joyful laughter.

Then I rose out of my seat, because he'd completed it, this is something he shouldn't of been able to do. Emmett the dumb, lazy, smelly idiot had actually made something. Then I started worrying what the hell could Emmett do with a Baby Making Machine? What had he created it for? Without knowing I had started running and I was inside his room.

"Emmett" I shouted.

"Yes Alice" he answered.

"What the hell are you going to do with that machine, what is it for?" I asked

"Everyone will find out tonight at 6:30pm" he stated.

I walked out of his room like I had before except this time I was shaking. I don't know how this machine could make babies but if anything went wrong we could all die, again. After all it was Emmett. At that moment I remembered what happened 6 years ago when Emmett had bought himself a Barbie doll, he loved it, he took it everywhere. So he got the idea that he could turn himself into a Barbie doll as well. The result of the machine was disastrous when he first used it because it paralysed us for 2 weeks, lets hope nothing like that happens this time. For Emmett's sake.


	2. Chapter 2:Alice The Presentation

Chapter 2: Alice The Presentation

Oh my God I don't think I can last any longer it is now 6:28pm and every member of our family was in the room. Bella left Nessie in the living room because she thought that if anything went wrong she wouldn't want Nessie to get hurt. Everyone in the room was nervous, Bella was shaking and so was me and Rosie. It was now 6:29 and everyone was impatient.

"Emmett honey can you just start the presentation?" Rosie asked in a sweet voice.

"Rosie you best get a watch because we still have another eighteen seconds until 6:30" he said in a intelligent voice, this was the same voice he had used on me earlier and I was getting very annoyed by it. Finally the clock turned to half past, thank god.

Then Emmett put a large object on the table with a white cloth over it, he pulled the cloth off and said "I present to you the baby making machine". Everyone was shocked seeing that I was the only one who knew what he had made, no one else knew that it was a machine all they knew was that it was Emmett's own creation.

"E…Em…Emmett do you mind me asking what the hell is that" Bella said in a confused voice.

"Well Bella it kinda says what it is in the title" he said in that annoyingly intelligent voice again. "It's the baby making machine, duh"

"What does it do?" Carlisle asked.

"Good question, it makes babies" Emmett said in the same intelligent voice, Carlisle fists now balled up and hit the table.

"HOW DOES IT MAKE BABIES" Carlisle shouted sounding even more angrier and confused.

"Well bring me a rabbit" He shouted at me. I ran off into the forest at first I couldn't find one, then one was stupid enough to come across my path, poor rabbit it didn't know what it was letting itself in for. I snatched the rabbit and ran back in the house. Emmett took the rabbit from my hands and shoved it into the machine and when it came back out it was half vampire half rabbit baby and it hopped to Emmett's side.

"As you can see it turns that animal into a half animal half vampire baby which takes orders from me EMMETT SUPREME MASTER OF THE VAMPIRE WORLD" he claimed.

"Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea" Rosie shouted, ripping her hair out. Rose had recently decided not to swear so she abbreviated.

"Is that all it can do?" Bella questioned. He snatched her hand and put it into the machine, as he did this Bella went blue. Edward tried to snatch her hand out but it was too late she was now a vampire baby.

"OH MY GOD" the whole family said in unison.

"Goo goo gaga" Baby Bella spirted out.

"Emmett what have you done?" Edward asked.

"I think it's very clear that I have turned her into a baby, Edward I thought you were the smartest in the family?" Emmett questioned still using that intelligent voice.

"1, that's Jasper and 2, you've just made my girlfriend Nessie's mum into an infant, I don't want to go to jail because my girlfriends 1 year old" Edward shouted.

"Oh so what you go without sex for 10 years is that so bad?" Emmett questioned damn I was getting annoyed by that voice.

"Get that machine out of here before you do any more harm" Esme shouted at him.

Then a tear emerged from his eyes "IT'S THE GREATEST MACHINE EVER AND IF YOU DON'T WANT IT THEN YOU DON'T WANT ME" he shouted as he ran away.

"Oh boy what's he gunna do now?" I asked Carlisle.

"I don't know only time will tell" he responded.

"Right we need to figure out a way to make her normal again" Edward said with Baby Bella in his arms. We all nodded and I walked away to search his room.

About a half an hour later I stumbled upon something in Emmett's room. It was blue prints to his baby making machine. I ran down the stairs I tripped on the top stair and tumbled into jasper's arms and said "Carlisle I found the blue prints do you think using them we can create a machine that does the opposite?" I asked.

"Like an adult making machine" Jasper said. We all nodded and knew what had to be done.


	3. Chapter 3:Emmett Devastation

Chapter 3: Emmett Devastation

I ran from the house not looking back at the people who had recently mocked me for creating my baby making machine which I was carrying on my back whilst I held hands with my half rabbit half vampire creation. What to do now? I have no clue but I had to get back at them my so called family for what they did to me. As I ran through the forest I knocked down several trees seriously there only trees I couldn't care less if they were dead or alive. I put the machine on top of a tree stump. I heard my belly grumble _grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_ I knew I had to hunt. So I left the machine and ran off. It took quite a while before I could see anything good. The first thing came into view thirty minutes later, it was an anteater, I still killed but in a different way. My tears spilled on his head and it burnt right through, standing there in front of me was a dead headless anteater, of course I still ate it because I was on the verge of starvation. With everything I saw I just spilt my tears on them and then I finally gave in and kneeled in front of a headless deer.

"WHY?" I muttered through the tears.

"Why is it that everything I make is a disaster to those blood suckers" I shouted hoping they'd be able to hear.

"Wh…Why?" I said breaking down into more tears.

"_Emmett, Emmett, can you hear me Emmett" _someone said.

"Whose There? Edward go away I don't need you" I said as a figure formed in front of me. It was Tommy my childhood imaginary friend. "Tommy" I murmured.

"_Yes"_ he said _"You have to go back"_

"I don't think I can ever go back with them, the Cullen's" I stated.

"_No I mean go back to the baby making machine" _he said.

"WHY? It's a failure just like me" I said.

"_You'll be presently surprised"_ he said as he disappeared in the wind.

As I ran back to the machine I started thinking _what the hell has it done now? _and _why do I have to go back?._ I started panicking in case it had set the trees on fire. Then I stopped and saw 100s of half-animal half-vampire creatures. Elephants, tigers, monkeys, rabbits all of them but I knew what had top be done. As I jumped into the middle of them I shouted a command out "We attack tomorrow, they better prepare for EMMETT SUPREME MASTER OF THE VAMPIRE WORLD" as I said this tonnes of half-animal half-vampire creatures jumped on top of me. I was happy without the Cullen's.


	4. Chapter 4:Emmett Surprise Visit

Chapter 4:Emmett Surprise Visit

I was just helping my new creatures perfect the art of varate (vampire karate) when I saw a woman walk through the mist. She was like no other woman her beauty shined for all to see but she was nothing like Rosie. The one I loved the one I had betrayed and ran off from, Oh God What Have I Done. As she came closer I realised that she was no human woman she was vampire.

"Emmett Cullen, are you him?" She said as she approached me and my army of animals.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"I am Louise Cullen. I got a call from Carlisle" She stated.

"How are you a…Cullen?" I asked nervously.

"You see Carlisle saved my life when I had a life threatening disease by making me into a vampire" She told me "But I did not get along with Esme and one fight caused me to pack my bags and leave".

"Why are you here Louise?" I asked whilst portraying no emotion on my face.

"Carlisle called me because my power is to be able to persuade people very easily, c'mon Emmett you gotta come back everyone is missing you" she said whilst looking straight into my eyes with her big friendly purple eyes "Rose hasn't talked in days, Alice is bored out of her brain, Edward and Jasper have missed going dog diving* with you and Bella, well she learnt how to say Dadda before being turned back into her old self" She told me.

"How did they…" I asked but she answered before I could finish.

"They found your blue prints and just made a machine called Carlisle's Adult Making Machine which has the same basic idea but changes the user into an adult and not a baby" She told me.

"Ok, Louise before we go can I ask you something?" I said to her.

"Sure anything Emmett" She said.

"Did you and Esme ever get to be friends?" I asked.

"Well because me and Carlisle missed each other so much after 47 years apart we decided to meet up unfortunately Esme followed him but we started to talk and we decided that we had to put our differences behind us, for Carlisle's sake, after that I spent another year with them until I found Edward, You see after Edward was created we started going out, I loved him so much we were like animals in the you know what but he broke my heart, so I fled, I haven't seen Carlisle since then" She told me in a very sad tone.

"You can go, all of you I don't wanna see any of you monsters again and take the machine with you" I spat at the stupid half animal half vampire creatures that had tore my family apart.

We started to run back to the house. I was quite glad Louise had came here or else I wouldn't of seen how big a prat I had been. I cant believe I put my family through this especially Rosie. O God I've probably broke Rosie's heart she might not ever want me back. All I could now is hope. As I ran I turned to look at Louise and she slowed down into a walk and I could for the life of me think why she had slowed down. Then I ran through a wall as I realised why she had slowed down as I slowed down I looked back at the wall and now saw a massive Emmett shaped hole but I didn't have time I searched the room for Rose and I caught her eyes and I ran up to her and embraced her.

"It's ok Rose I'll never leave you again no matter how stupid it is" I promised her as I said this I heard Carlisle Edward and Louise talk.

"Louise please stay, don't leave me again, you're my best friend" Carlisle told her.

"It's not up to me, it's up to Edward and weather or not he wants his ex around" She said whilst smiling.

"I don't care I have Bella now" he said whilst she nodded.

"Well it's official I stay" She announced.

And this was it our family was once again complete. **But for how long?**


	5. Look Out For

Story Continues In…

Bella's Breakdown

(Out Monday 5th April)


	6. Authors Notes

I'd like to do something that I didn't do for my first story I'd like to as the author talk about the story. I found it quite hard to write for the reason is that I'd had a dramatic story before it and I found it hard changing the mood of the storyline. But as I finished the first chapter it got easier, this story was only ever going to be a quick short one because if I wanted a big story it would have to be dramatic. At the end I had to turn it slightly dramatic but kept the humour in there. The question I have put at the end of the story will be answered in my next story Bella's Breakdown where the family are torn apart and they may never recover from it. I would also like to say that yes as rosaliewannabe929 pointed out I did go Over The Top and this is because when I have so many idea's I have to get them all in my story. Personally I am happy with this story how it is but I do thank her for saying that so I knew what to do in my last chapter.

*Dog Diving is a sport best done by Emmett, Jasper and Edward usually play it with him but Emmett has put a copyright on it so that no one can play it without him, Dog Diving consists off them chucking a dog in a pool and dive down to regain the dog whilst wearing huge dog suits. Dog Diving will appear again in a later story which will be called The Cullen's Do The Olympics.


	7. My Thankyou's

Yes I'm Here Again Doing My Thankyou's. I'll do the people I have to thank first like My Mum, God and Jesus. They have all been my best influences they inspired this story. My friends who have given me so much support (Vampire with a pen, Vampire with Braces and Vampire who falls over a lot). They inspired the name change from TwilightMad246 to Vampire With Glasses. I'd like to thank everyone who has read my story and I hope they enjoyed it if not I'm sorry. Please I beg you to write a review it's the only way I can possibly know where I've gone wrong or weather it's good or not. I like reading the reviews because I think it's good for a story writer. Remember the first chapter of Bella's Breakdown will hopefully be here tomorrow, well the first chapter at least, this story will be longer and more dramatic. It will answer the question that left all readers on a cliff hanger at the end of this story.

Emmett and His Baby Making Machine is dedicated to Stephanie Meyer who wrote the Twilight series and has inspired all my stories.


End file.
